


¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!

by Son_AviAgreste



Series: Cumpleaños [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: ¡Has olvidado él cumpleaños de Levi!Por suerte, Hanji esta para darte una ayudadita.Nada mas ni menos que... un traje sexi navideño.-¡No puedo hacerlo!
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Series: Cumpleaños [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987540
Kudos: 1





	¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!

**Author's Note:**

> •En este fic, Hanji es hombre.
> 
> •Este One-Shot fue creado para honrar él 25 de Diciembre, cumpleaños de Levi Ackerman.
> 
> •One-Shot publicado él 25 de diciembre del 2018.
> 
> •Especial navideño.
> 
> •Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

¡Ohh! Navidad, una de los mejores épocas del año. ¿A quien no le encantaba este festejo?

Para (inserta tu nombre) este era un día como cualquier otro, claro, a excepción de los regalos. No es como si todo fuera felicidad para ella, de hecho era todo lo contrario y todo era culpa de su familia.

Cuando tenia 7 años, su familia había dejado de ser tan unida y con él pasar del tiempo la navidad se había vuelto tan común como cualquier otro día.

Pero... ¿por que esta vez era diferente? 

-hoy es él cumpleaños de Levi- le dijo Hanji a su amiga (tu color de cabello).

¡Carajo!

¿Como es posible que no supiera que hoy era él cumpleaños de su novio?

Alguna vez los amigos de Levi mencionaron acerca del tema, pero, solo tenia un vago recuerdo de ello.

Flash back

30 De Marzo:  
Fiesta de cumpleaños de Eren.

-¡SI ESTA ES LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE EREN, NO ME IMAGINO COMO SERA LA DE LEVI!- hablo entre gritos Erwin tratando de que su voz no se escuchara tan tenue con la musica de fondo a todo volumen.

-¡ES VERDAD!- hablo Hanji de manera natural ya que el siempre hablaba a gritos. -¡ENANO, ¿QUE HARÁS PARA ESE DÍA?, CON ESO DE QUE CAE EN NAVIDAD!

-¡NO LO SE CUATRO OJOS, Y NO ME INTERESA, SUPONGO QUE SE LO DEJARE A USTEDES!- respondió Levi de forma fría y cortante aunque un poco molesto por él apodo, y de igual manera, gritando por la música.

-¡ESPEREN!- hablo (tu nombre) un poco alterada -¡¿CUANDO IBAS A DECIRME QUE CUMPLES EL 25 DE DICIEMBRE?!

-¡NO LO VI NECESARIO, NO ES COMO SI FUERA LA GRAN COSA!- dijo con simpleza.

Y la (tu color de cabello) solo se limito a palmear su frente. 

Fin del flash back.

La única excusa que tenia, es que se lo habían dicho hace 9 meses.

-lo olvidaste ¿verdad?- pregunto Hanji con una notoria sonrisa de burla y un tono irónico en su voz -ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡idiota!, no te burles de mi desgracia. Mejor ayuda me a encontrar un regalo.

-¿en serio quieres que te ayude?- (tu nombre) asintió -¿segurisima, segura, segurita?- (tu nombre) volvió a asentir con fastidio -¿estas perfectamente segura de esto?

-¡que si, Hanji solo ayuda me!

Pero entonces supo que había sido mala idea al ver la sonrisa macabra que su amigo tenia en él rostro.

[...]

¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, y definitivamente no!

¿Por que tenia que pasarle esto a ella?  
¿Por que tenia que olvidar él estúpido cumpleaños?  
¡Maldita la hora en que le pidió ayuda a Hanji!

-oh vamos (tu nombre), no es tan malo. Solo te pones ese traje, sales a la pista, bailas un poco y cantas él feliz cumpleaños- decía él peli castaño de lentes con simpleza.

-estúpido, como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo. Como no eres tu él que tiene que salir disfrazado como la amante de Santa Claus y bailar y cantar frente a todos en un casino. ¿No pudiste buscar un regalo mejor?

-¡oye, oye, oye!, agradece que tienes un regalo que darle. Además, yo diría que parece mas un traje de cabaretera navideño.

-ese no es él punto Hanji. Es que... es que... ¡no puedo hacerlo! 

-ah no, de que puedes, puedes, es solo que no quieres.

Y ahí es donde (tu nombre) se volvió a palmear la frente.

[...]

Levi estaba a punto de explotar de estrés. Sus amigos (como se hacían llamar ellos), lo habían arrastrado a esa absurda fiesta, ¡claro! Con la excusa de su cumpleaños.

Lo peor de todo era que esperaba que (tu nombre) se encontrara en esa fiesta. No la había visto en todo él día y tenia la vaga esperanza de que se apareciera este día.  
No era que su cumpleaños le pareciera tan importante, pero eran novios y, debía admitir que muy a sus adentros deseaba que ella estuviera con él acompañándolo o que por lo menos, lo felicitara.

-Tsk, oí cejotas, ¿no sabes donde esta (tu nombre) ?- pregunto Levi a su amigo rubio mientras bebía de su vaso.

-creo que la vi hace rato junto a Hanji, y por lo que pude notar, están planeando algo- la respuesta de Erwin fue simple y desinteresada.

Mierda. Pensó él azabache.

Y justo cuando iba a seguir mal diciendo, las luces del lugar se apagaron y en él centro de la pista de baile una de las lamparas, como rayo de luz ilumino a una persona.  
Levi casi se atraganta con su bebida al ver de quien se trataba. ¡Era (tu nombre) con un traje navideño!, y para su colmo ¡sexy!.  
De verdad que le gustaba la vista, ¡pero en serio le enojaba que estuviera así frente a todos! 

Mierda. Pensó nuevamente él ojigris.

Aunque su rostro se mostraba neutro, por dentro se sentía confundido y mas fue su desconcierto cuando él dj hablo.

-¡ahora, celebraremos al cumple añero con un regalo especial!

Levi, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y con pasos lentos pero seguros se acercaba a su novia. Gracias a la luz que la iluminaba se pudo dar cuenta que la oji (tu color de ojos) temblaba levemente y veía a todos con nerviosismo.  
Y justo antes de llegar hacia ella...

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! 

y así como (tu nombre) llego, también se fue. Corrió entre la gente tratando de huir y salio del establecimiento. Una vez afuera, recargo su espalda desnuda a causa del traje en la pared, se deslizo por esta hasta caer al suelo y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Levi, quien aun se encontraba conmocionado por la situación y después de un par de minutos corrió tras de su pareja.

\- (tu nombre)- hablo Levi hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada en él suelo.

Al ver que lo ignoro, decidió sentarse a un lado de ella.

-lo siento- fue lo único que contesto la joven aun con su rostro oculto -lo arruine- y comenzó a sollozar.

-esta bien- dijo él azabache con su mismo tono de voz de siempre y una pizca de comprensión.

(Tu nombre) destapo su rostro y miró a su novio a la cara -solo tenia que pararme y cantarte, pero aun así lo eche a perder todo.

-yo tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo- la oji (tu color de ojos) lo miro confundida -cantar frente a todos, no habría podido hacerlo. Hubiera sido entretenido verte cantando para mí, pero ya no importa. Así que quita tu expresión de que estas cagando y volvamos a la fiesta- se levanto de donde estaba sentado y le extendió la mano a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gracias. Pensó.

La chica estaba sorprendida, nunca creyó que Levi la seguiría, así que se disculpó, pero él había querido animarla. Digo, por que no lo hizo tan bien que digamos.

Y justo antes de entrar (tu nombre) se detuvo y abrazo a su acompañante.

-Feliz cumpleaños Levi.

Y así ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso.

Definitivamente él 25 de diciembre tendría un nuevo significado para (tu nombre).

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, valla. Es la primera vez que escribo un LevixReader, pero admito que fue divertido.
> 
> Quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Levi quien cada vez se hace mas viejo (T^T).  
> Y también una feliz navidad a todas las personas que estén leyendo esta cosa :3
> 
> Y sin mas que decir me despido.


End file.
